Taking Him Apart
by ofLadyTauriel
Summary: "I could take you apart with one blow," he told him matter-of-factly. His mouth was close to Arthur's cheek, and he knew that his air brushed against it when he whispered, "I could take you apart with less than that."


**Author's Notes: My first attempt at porn. Wow. I hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks to Tawni for once again beta-ing my work and being super enthusiastic about it.**

**This is written for the Day 6 prompt for Team Arthur of the BBC Merlin Fest on Tumblr. _Favorite Arthur quote: you MUST use an Arthur quote for this one._**

It must be some destiny gone askew that sent Merlin right into Arthur's prat, just as he was walking across the square. His Royal Prattiness, as he had come to know him, flanked by his laughing knights, was wearing his perpetual carefree grin. Merlin scowled, averting his eyes intentionally, as soon as Arthur saw him. He wanted to prevent another altercation with the insufferable prince. Besides, _Someone_ in this kingdom - like himself - _actually_ had work to do, even if it wasn't the crown prince and heir to the throne. However, it seemed like an altercation was not to be avoided, as Arthur started walking persistently towards Merlin. He was stubborn; Merlin could give him that. Even the cold disregard that Merlin shot his way didn't stop his confident stride.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" came Arthur's teasing voice, referring to his comments from their earlier encounters. The knights chucked, and Arthur looked around, as if seeking recognition for his own lame joke. Wow, what a complete prat. Merlin rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Aw, don't run away!" Arthur called in mock-hurt. He approached Merlin, who had stop walking, his footsteps sounding lazy and relaxed from where he strolled up behind him.

"From you?" Merlin countered, piling disbelief and annoyance into his voice.

Thank God," Arthur responded with a sigh. "I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

Merlin knew he shouldn't have been, but surprised he was. The level of arrogance of this royal prick! Just as Merlin expected him to reach his limit, he took another step into Merlin's personal bubble of social comfort, already completely altered to insufferable idiots that he had met in Erebor. That final step always made Merlin slightly uncomfortable. Arthur was like a needle that persistently, dumbly poked holes in Merlin's sturdy comfort zone. Terribly annoying and inconvenient. "Look," he began in frustration. "I've told you you're an ass." Turning to face Arthur, he continued, "I just didn't realise you were a royal one."

Arthur's amused expression sparked with anger. It was a dark mix, and one that made Merlin suddenly feel a spark of arousal shoot through him. It was like a sudden flow of warmth, heading to his stomach and lower extremities of his body. Even though many failed to notice, Merlin was older than a schoolboy, and perfectly aware of what the internal systems at work.

Well, this was a new development. It slightly complicated things. Arthur was in no way unattractive - his the down sweep of the golden crown of hair visibly separated him from the multitudes of commoners of Camelot. Looks we're not everything when it came to ruling, but it was like he was born to be a king.

Well, he wasn't doing that great of a job, Merlin grumpily though with a huff.

Arthur had grabbed Merlin's upper arm in exasperation, waving off his knights. They strolled away, leaving poor Merlin to face the insufferable prince on his own. Arthur was pulling him into the hallway at the foot of the castle, back in the direction from which Merlin had come. He pushed him against the wall roughly, the continuous indignant expression on his face.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Merlin taunted. "Get your daddy's men to protect you?" It was a low blow to Arthur's pride, most likely. To his surprise, Arthur smiled. His grin then brightened into a chuckle, which transformed into a full-bellied laugh.

Arthur stepped back lazily, his eyes traveling over Merlin's body in an assessing gaze, trailing back to meet Merlin's slowly, deliberately. "I could take you apart with one blow," he told him matter-of-factly.

Merlin grinned in turn. Two could play at this game. He leaned in to Arthur, resisting placing his hands on the pectorals only barely hidden underneath the light tunic, that was tucked into his breeches. His mouth was close to Arthur's cheek, and he knew that his air brushed against it when he whispered, "I could take you apart with less than that."

"Are you sure?" Arthur whispered back, breathless. When Merlin nodded, know slightly unsure and unable to keep up an indifferent, haughty pretence, Arthur's lips collided with his.

The kiss was rough and imprecise, Merlin's teeth and Arthur's nose occasionally getting in the way. It was both frustrated and ecstatic, full of friendly competition that Arthur no doubt placed into his day-to-day sword training. It was evident in the way he pressed Merlin to the wall with his body, with his hands gripping his shoulders.

"Come on, then," Arthur teased, grinding his hips into Merlin, causing the other to arch up in defeat and quickly increasing wanton desire. "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin countered, using his magic lightly, unsuspiciously, to pin Arthur's struggling shoulders to the wall, after he flipped them over. He pressed his thigh between Arthur's legs, swallowing the latter's moans in a passionate kiss.

When Arthur comes back up for air, he snorts. "You can't address me like that," he says, working to undo Merlin's neckerchief with trembling fingers.

"I'm sorry," Merlin murmurs from where he is sucking a bruise on Arthur's exposed collarbone. "H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" He gasps as Arthur tweaks his nipples in mock-punishment, and adds, "Sire, if you were to kill me, you would immediately start missing out."

Arthur looks up at Merlin, his hands pausing in where they are roaming underneath Merlin's tunic, now untucked from his breeches. "And what would I be missing out on, exactly?" he asked. The utter prat. He knew very well what. Merlin sunk to his knees, taking satisfaction in Arthur's gasp.

He leaned forward, pressing his nose towards Arthur's crotch, where a visible bulge existed. Merlin inhaled, unable to stop his eyelids from fluttering closed as the musky smell of sweet, exertion, and pre-ejaculate filled his nostrils. When he opened his eyes, he looked up to a panting Arthur, attempting to look as tempting as possible. "Do you want to give up?"

"To you?" Arthur asked hoarsely, moving his hands to cradle the back of Merlin's head. Merlin leaned back at the touch, welcoming the caressing hands; fingers running through his hair was a weak spot that he possessed.

"Do you?" Merlin repeated, unbuckling Arthur's trousers and pulling them down with his tight pants to let his engorged cock spring free. "Do you want to give up?"

Arthur moaned, tilting his hips up to seek release that Merlin was persistently not giving. "Don't you dare stop," he said, and they were the last coherent words he spoke before Merlin took him into his mouth, and _sucked_.

Merlin began gently at first, licking over the underside, pulling off to press light kisses to the head, the tuft of golden hair at the base, the unique sensitive spot that he realised Arthur had on its centre to its right side. Merlin dragged his tongue over Arthur's cock lazily, often stopping to bury his nose in and inhale the masculine scent. Arthur keened to Merlin's every touch, arching his back off the wall behind them with an aching need, his eyes closed in rapturous pleasure and his hand in Merlin's hair doing its best to not impale Merlin onto his cock.

When Merlin finally wrapped his lips around the head, he did his best to loosen his throat and make room for Arthur's length. He briefly flicked his tongue over Arthur's slit, enjoying the promising tangy taste of his pre-come before pulling away, taking more of him into his mouth, wishing to prolong the experience for Arthur. What he wasn't able to reach he took into his hand, giving him the opportunity to grip the base of his cock to stem stop an early forthcoming orgasm.

Arthur clearly wasn't satisfied with the slow progression of his ministrations. "_Mer_lin," he ground out, rolling his hips upwards persistently. "You _will_ get on with it, or I will make you."

Merlin, pulling the last of his strings, gently guided his magic to hover over Arthur's cock, stroking it slowly, barely noticeably for Arthur himself, before pulling off, looking into Arthur's lust-blown eyes, and whispering, "Yes, sire."

When he impaled himself on Arthur's prick once more, hollowing his lips enthusiastically and methodically, Arthur cried out, his hand flying up to his mouth to muffle a sound that may cause alarm or suspicious amongst people nearby. Panting transformed into moans, as Merlin bobbed his head up and down, slowing just in time to pull Arthur back whenever he started teetering over the edge.

When Arthur finally spoke, it was a hoarse sound that caused a deep heat to shoot straight to Merlin's own cock, which he pointedly ignored. "Merlin," he whispered. "I need... I-"

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin asked sweetly, innocently, running his hands over Arthur's arse, kneading it, guiding them down Arthur's skinny thighs and back up. He brushed his cheek against the side of Arthur's leaking cock. "What so you need?"

"You know very well what," Arthur gritted out.

Merlin gripped Arthur's hips with a renewed strength, pressing him into the wall behind him. He pulled off completely, looking up at Arthur. "You will beg for it, sire."

"Please, Merlin," Arthur prompted, "please. I need it, I want to, you have no idea, _please_-"

For the last time, Merlin lowered himself into Arthur as far as he could, sending a wisp of magic to curl higher and press into Arthur's entrance. That was enough. Arthur came with a wild cry that he could not contain. His knees have out, and Merlin's used his magic to guide him to the floor in the haze of the prince's climax. He quickly did up his breeches, willing his own erection away, at least for the time being. Standing up, he leaned over Arthur with a satisfied smile, offering a hand. Arthur looked up dazedly at him.

"That was more than one blow, wouldn't you say, Merlin?" he asked. "I shall have you beheaded for lying to me."

Merlin laughed, turning to face the group of knights that had now appeared at the edge of the hallway. To them, Arthur might as well be dazed from receiving a blow to the head, despite that being unlikely during the a fight with a servant boy like Merlin. They turned to him with severe expressions, and Merlin immediately regretted not considering the circumstances of possible consequences of his actions.

"Wait. Let him go," said Arthur, standing up slowly. "He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." He offered Merlin a smirk, but behind his eyes lurked a genuine affection that hold promise yet. As he and his knights walked away, leaving Merlin in their wake, he thought of the future. Luckily, it glimmered with hope.


End file.
